


Curly Fries

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arby's, Bad table manners, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fast Food, Food Porn, M/M, Romantic Feeding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's hard to say no to a plate of greasy fried food smothered in ranch sauce. Even at night.





	Curly Fries

He can't explain it, but he can't hate Arby's. He knows their food doesn't look nearly as pretty in real life as it does in the commercials, but that's par for the course with all fast food. He knows it's unhealthy as all hell even by fast food standards, and he knows it technically tastes like crap. And that "horsey" is a dumb name for a sauce.

But it's just one block away from the Garrison, and ten o'clock at night is the best time for a box of loaded curly fries and a jamocha shake. Better yet, said curly fries are a big enough order for two people, and he bets Shiro's hungry, too. He doesn't bother with a second straw for the shake, either. They've sipped from each other's mugs and bottles and cans enough times for it not to matter, and Shiro always gets the cutest blush on his cheeks when Keith does it.

"Delivery!" he announces as he knocks on the door to their shared room. Technically it's Shiro's room, but Keith spent so many nights there they decided it would make more sense to just move all his stuff in and free up his room for any newcomers.

And he just plain sleeps _better_ when Shiro's close. He always has.

"I smell bacon. Let me guess, you went to Arby's?" Shiro chuckles as he lets Keith in. "Funny thing, I was just in the mood for something greasy. I've been starving since dinner."

The nearby fast food and pizza joints see the most traffic on the nights anyone other than Hunk is in the kitchen. It's not a coincidence.

"Also got us some nice caffeine!" Keith sets the cardboard tray down on the table, along with the box. Actually, there's probably no more caffeine in that shake than there is in a typical Starbucks espresso drink. Shiro pulls the table close to them and sets the box on their laps. The table is for putting up their feet, because for all his Responsible Space Dad shtick Shiro's always lived like a rebel himself.

They dig in, and the combination of pepper, creamy ranch, and deep-fried salty goodness explodes on Keith's tongue. The sauces smear everywhere, but he got enough napkins to last an ice age. Besides, screw table manners, those are for eating in front of people who aren't Shiro. And fast food isn't meant to be eaten neatly anyway.

"You know, I hear at some places they'll even throw bits of smokehouse brisket and onion straws on top if you ask," Shiro says. Keith barely manages to hold back his laughter.

"Seriously? I'm not sure if that makes it better or if it's just overkill." He grins, taking a sip of the shake. "We should try that sometime." He offers the cup to Shiro, who takes a long sip of his own.

"Next time an Arby's craving hits?" He playfully holds a fry out towards Keith's lips, and Keith happily eats it, licking Shiro's fingers a little as he does.

"Heck yeah." He offers Shiro a piece of bacon, laughing as Shiro pretends to nip at his finger. They both lean in for a sip of milkshake at the same time, and their eyes meet.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"So are we dating yet, or what?" Keith blushes, then mirrors Shiro's slowly spreading grin.

"I think we are." He laughs. "Should we tell the others, or do you think they already know?" Shiro shrugs, playfully wiping at the sauce smeared along Keith's cheek.

"Your call, babe."

"Oh, so I'm _babe_ now?" Keith laughs, kissing the tip of Shiro's nose. "I can live with that."

He snuggles close to Shiro, and they feed each other until the box and the cup are both empty save for a few scraps of bacon for Kosmo. When the wolf eventually teleports in to claim his snack, Keith and Shiro are nestled under a blanket, a space documentary dating back to the days of the Challenger on the TV screen.

Hunk was right. Food really does have a magical way of bringing people together.


End file.
